Mistakes
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Ino's day was full of mistakes, but she was so glad she'd made this one. [Warning of masturbation and the use of a toy.]


The first mistake of the day had been made when Ino decided to ask Shikamaru and Choji if they wanted to just hang out, like friends rather then teammates. She honestly didn't know where the idea for _that _had come from, but either way they decided to go to the mall. This was also another of her brilliant plans, which she, again, had no excuse for, because she could hardly stand to be seen in public with them as it was, so why would she _want _to take them to the place where everyone cool hung out at and where everyone cool would _see _them?

Now, it was Shikamaru's mistake to ask if they wanted to go into one of the stranger stores with him. It was called Jade's and it sold stuff like birthday cards featuring nude men and women, sparkly lights and disco balls, fuzzy handcuffs and some really cool jewelry, etc. At first, Choji had been a little hesitant to go inside because it looked kind of creepy to him, but Ino had talked him into going inside with Shikamaru and her (another fault in her actions that day.)

Together the three of them wandered around the somewhat small store, only to eventually bump into the sex paraphernalia rack, literally. Choji had accidentally hit something with his arm which was securely embedded in a chip bag and it had fell to the floor where it promptly began to vibrate. Both Ino and Shikamaru started to laugh whereas the poor brunette stared in what seemed like near horror.

"What the heck is that thing?" He demanded almost fretfully.

"It's a vibrater." Both of his teammates replied in unison, only to give each other odd looks. Ino's expression was more surprised then anything else and Shikamaru's was closer to embarrassment. Choji just stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights - or in this case, the proverbial sex headlights.

"How do you know that, Shikamaru? Got some weird tastes I don't know about? I had no idea you went that way." Said Ino, voice a bit higher then usual with surprise.

Shikamaru gave a somewhat nervous chuckle, his cheeks slightly red. "And what about you, princess? Not as virginal as we thought?"

They held eye contact for a second longer then, at the same time, turned away from each other, both silently agreeing to just let it drop and never bring it up until a later date when this would be amusing rather then embarrassing as all get out.

"Let's go to the next store, hmm?"

"Yah, sounds good to me."

"All right, lets go!"

Ino took one step, before half turning to give the fallen vibrater a look of longing. She wanted it, she really did, but so many things would prevent her from getting one. To begin with, you had to be 18 to buy one and she was still only twelve. For another thing, if she got caught with it, her dad would probably have her head. She was curious about how it felt, and curiosity almost always wins over common sense, and she turned around, picking it up from the ground. Hitting the small button on the flat end to turn it off. She reached up to act like she was putting it back, only to grab one of the smaller, pocket sized ones which she discreetly snatched out of the small plastic box it was in and stuffed down between the headband around her waist and the skirt she wore. Checking to make sure it was well hidden; she turned and walked to the entrance where Shikamaru and Choji were not so patiently waiting for her.

And thus, she stole a vibrater. That was the best mistake she'd ever made.

(XxXxX)

As soon as Ino got home, she ran straight to her room. She'd given the boys the somewhat lame excuse that she'd forgotten about something she had to do only ten minutes after the incident in Jade's which they'd shrugged off as embarrassment probably. Shikamaru had probably been planning on getting away from there too.

Slamming the door to her room closed and making sure it was locked, Ino sort of hesitantly pulled the vibrater out. She almost laughed aloud when she realized that she'd grabbed a purple one, but she was far too nervously excited to manage that much. Trying to figure out how to get it open as it obviously took batteries, she twisted it but nothing happened. She walked over to her bed and plopped down where she continued to fiddle with the damn thing for at least fifteen minutes before she got so agitated she pulled it as hard as she could and it popped in half.

Ino sighed with relief and looked into the empty plastic and determined what battery size it needed. Grabbing the remote for the TV in her room, she hastily yanked the back off and pulled one of the batteries out, which she reinserted into the vibrater. Closing it back together, she came to the problem of trying to figure out how to make it work, this one didn't have any buttons _or_ a flat end. Her brows knitted in concentration and she grasped both ends and twisted, only to yelp in surprise when it started to vibrate in her hand.

Looking around as if she were expecting her father to be standing right there, she twisted it again, turning it off. She took a few minutes to steady herself, then slowly turned it back on, gingerly spreading her legs just enough so she could reach between them, the skirt bunching up near her waist. She barely pressed it to her sex through her panties and the vibrations made her entire body spasm. Yanking her hand back, she thought for a moment, then turned it off again.

Ino sat the little purple cylinder under her pillow and stood to turn off the light. Returning to the bed, she started to slowly pull her top off, then her bra, followed by her headband, then the skirt and, with only panties on, she slid onto the bed, pulling the blankets up around her.

She wasn't really sure what to do, but she was sure that if she experimented a little she'd figure it out. Sliding her hand up from her thigh, she gently touched at her own breast, fingers lightly crossing over her nipple. She liked how that felt and did it repeatedly until her nipple was fully erect, and she repeated the action with the other. By the time she was almost madly rubbing and pinching at her nipples, both at the same time, she was moaning slightly, writhing just a bit and her body felt over heated and excited.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, she reached under her pillow and grabbed the vibrater, turning it on quickly and reaching down between her legs, where she pressed the rounder, thicker end against her panties. The vibrations ripped through her body making her shudder and moan, but instead of pulling away like last time, she held it there. She could feel a pressure building inside of her, right between her legs that felt almost like white hot electricity, almost like she were going to pee only different. Something about it made her all the more excited and she bit her lip to make sure she kept quiet.

In what felt like a burst of energy, she experienced her first orgasm. She wasn't entirely sure what it was at first, but she knew she liked it an awful lot. Her body spasmed of its own accord and a throaty moan left her as she rode out the waves of pleasure and, even as they subsided, her body continued to twitch almost painfully and she pulled her hand away, turning the vibrater off for what she hoped was the last time for today.

Sighing contently, she rolled onto her side, pushing the purple vibrater under her pillow until she could find a better hiding place for it. She felt so warm, so serene and her sex felt as if it were still vibrating. It all felt so good and she wasuber glad she'd stolen it. The only problem she could see with this, besides the possibilities of getting caught with it, were the chances of her becoming addicted to masturbating.

Oh well, she didn't care, as long as it continued to make her feel this good.

(XxXxX)

FIN

As embarrassing as it is to admit, this is actually based on true life. My best friend and me went to Spencer's in the mall, and she stole a (red) vibrater for me, and she stuck it in _my _skirt, so I was the accomplice. XD It's not exactly something I'm proud of, but it worked out for the best. I've had it for quite a while now and I still haven't been found out, tee hee. I'm so glad I did it and there doesn't come a day that I regret my actions, but I was addicted to masturbating _before _I had the stupid vibrater, so now I'm more so. Trying to cut back, but it's not working. It's like being an alcoholic or being addicted to acid or some other drug. It's not always fun, trust me.

Note: Jade's - basically, it's (obviously) a play off of Spencer's, but when I wrote this I was listening to the new AFI CD "December Underground" and my favorite band members name is Jade, so I chose to use that. Kinda stupid, but it works.


End file.
